BetaVille/Trinity
Introduction BetaVille (aka Trinity,) formerly Trinity, formerly BetaVille, was once the largest town and nation on the server. It had over 120+ members and was widely known throughout the playerbase. It has fallen and risen twice (2017 and 2018,) and it remains to be seen what will happen next. With that, let's begin. The Origins of BetaVille BetaVille was founded on January 7th, 2017, starting with RichardMcKee's house (the first house on the old map-shown in the in-game chat of the release livestream, linked here.) Being the first of several ancient towns in the new map of BetaLands. BetaVille was founded by "RichardMcKee", also known as "Leii", one known today as "Leii" and "RichardMcKee" but originally named as Ankj, who left quickly due to Ankj's inactivity. After this, the town - more like a ghost town ''- lay in ruin for a 2 and a half months (griefed a bit as it was barely in viewing distance from spawn) until RichardMcKee returned and saw it's state - disgruntled to say the least. From that point on (well, maybe not ''on; he was banned in late 2017 for making his own server,) he repaired the damage as best he could and rebooted the town. Soon, the town boasted roughly 40 players and by April of 2017, Beta Valley/Hyperion had merged with BetaVille to form Trinity. The town - now part of Trinity - grew in size thanks to the adding of Beta Valley and Hyperion, and players such as RevokGaming - known as RevoK today, RichardMcKee, and a current veteran player - and also a much older player, Gary12345777. The town originally housed 3 players - such as RichardMcKee and EMBEAM - but grew to a massive 80+ players as the months passed. BetaVille Throughout 2017-Present BetaVille, being the birthplace of Trinity - the largest nation of players in BetaLands today - obviously went through major changes as time passed. The first change was the merge - the merging of BetaVille, Beta Valley, and Hyperion - to form Trinity. Next were the name changes it went through; a total of 4. Some of these names were: (The original name, Trinity,) RetroCity, Pentrad, some weird German name developed by LegoMaster2149, and finally, once again, Trinity. The second change included the creation of an Overworld railway system built by Vetam33 that connected BetaVille with New Trinity (and his house.) Next, the renovation of BetaVille, which came in help from mostly a player named Xerut and some side aid from its current owner, RevokGaming. This helped the town appeal more players throughout the early weeks and months of 2018 by adding "hedges" and 3 block wide paths with stone slabs on the sides and cobblestone in the center. The last mayor change was not one that was beneficial to the town whatsoever. Recently, the server's owner, Sweetz, left on an 8 day trip to Alaska and caused a crucial plugin known as Towny - this prevented claimed buildings from being vandalized or destroyed-to go down. The town was partially griefed for the first time twice in its history. However, thanks to the return of Sweetz, the town has been restored back to its regular state. A portion of the town has moved to RetroMC - another server by jetpackingwolf. However, the town is split; divided. Some of the town prefers BetaLands, and some of the town prefers the alternative. Ages of Trinity Trinity Golden Age - April 04th, 2017 - July 31st, 2017 Trinity Silver Age - August 2017 Trinity Dark Age - September 01st, 2017, February 4th, 2018 Trinity Renaissance - February 5th, 2018- April 05th, 2018 Trinity Post-Renaissance - April 06th, 2018 - July 1st, 2018 Trinity Revival - July 1st, 2018- August 24th, 2018 Trinity Fresh Start - August 26th, 2018-Present (as of writing this, January 6th, 2019) Leadership History RichardMcKee - Leader from the founding of BetaVille in January 2017 to the dark ages of Trinity in late 2017/early 2018 January 7th, 2017 - February 4th, 2018 RichardMcKee, DynamicWarfare, LegoMaster2149 - When BetaVille owned by RichardMcKee, Beta Valley owned by DynamicWarfare, LegoMaster2149, Evan and Hyperion owned by DynamicWarfare merged to form Trinity, it was decided that the leaders of all 3 towns would be the leaders of the new town. April 4th, 2017 - February 4th, 2018 DynamicWarfare/LegoMaster2149/Vetam33/Evan/Revok/??? - There was a short "undecided" period of leadership in early 2018 where the leadership position was being tossed around between the higher-ups, although it wasn't officially changed until February 4th. -- 2018 Vetam33 - After RichardMcKee became inactive, Vetam33 was the logical replacement. He had some of the best builds in the server, and was not a bad leader. Revok, Dynamic and Evan became co-owners, and still are to this day. February 4th 2018 - August 24th-26th, 2018; there was a period of the map being gone and no new map to replace it Gilbarto - Leader for 1.7 seconds, right before disbanding it August 26th, 2018 - August 26th, 2018 On August 26th, 2018, Sweetz launched a new map, after a rogue admin named Jilm stole the old map. Within about an hour of being on the new map, Evan, Revok and Dynamic founded New Betaville, and Revok acted as the mayor. Shortly after, the old map was made available to play on again, and Evan decided to take over as mayor of Trinity, and Revok currently controls the Trinity on the new map (Betaville). August 26th, 2018 - Present (as of writing this, January 6th, 2019) Evan is the current mayor of Trinity. He controls the old areas of Trinity on the old map, Revok controls both Betaville's, and Dynamic is just Dynamic. Notable Players and Structures Just like any place with history, it has its famous people and well known structures. The structures include some of the original players' homes such as Revok's 2nd base on the server, Richard's house; the first on the "new" map, left unfinished until nearly a year later (pictured here at 0:42 in Sweetz's Beta 1.5_01 update video, left side,) Richard and Gary's shared home (also at 0:42, center view of the screen behind the stairs,) EMBEAM's old house, later replaced by his own large cobblestone tower (upper left of the picture labeled "Betaville as of May, 2017" at the top right of this page,) Spieler's first base, and not to mention the damn cobblestone deer that has been standing (since roughly April/May) before even RevoK came to be recognized. Some of its more notable players come in a wide variety: Spieler4096 - Known to have similar building style as Vetam33 "Leii" RichardMcKee, started as Ankj - Town founder, first house on the new map-the small house with an ender portal in the basement near the coast/pier, pictured here on the left. jm03 - First (non-owner) resident. Founded town with Ankj, had "big plans" for the town until he never joined again after the town was made. However, not realizing that Ankj started using the username RichardMcKee, jm03 left the town 5 days later. EMBEAM - Responsible for the tall castle-like cobblestone tower. Previously there was a Xerut - Aided in the renovation of BetaVille in mid/late 2018. Fixer_EU - Built some really nice buildings appealing to the town RevokGaming - Current town owner and also known for his large builds EvantheMovieGuy- Being one of the Trinity owners, he is an owner of Betaville by default. DynamicWarfare- Being one of the owners of Trinity, he is by default an owner of Betaville. Vetam33 - While not originating in Betaville, he did aid by constructing the origins of the Overworld railway and also because he is unbelievably good at building in Beta (or any version, really.) Gilbarto - Mayor of Trinity for 1.7 seconds right before disbanding it in late 2018 (If there is anything I missed, let me know on Discord at RevoK#6624, Leii#9004, jm03#1337 or on site) -RevoK, RichardMcKee, and jm, cucks Category:Towns